Natsuko Tsuki
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image=file:Natsuko_Tsuki_Final.png |caption= |story=The Tale of Princess Kaguya |role=Princess Kaguya |powerfulqualities=Wondrous, Refined, Beautiful |age=16 |alignment= |roommate=Nixie Broom |heartsdesire="I simply wish to fall in love with someone, and not deny myself said love. My mother left earth before she was able to truly find that kind of bond, and I refuse to follow that fate." |magictouch=“People say my beauty is ethereal, and it has the power to make men fall head over heals for me. It’s nice to have all these men lining up to be my suitors, but I can never seem to get the attention of the one boy who has stolen my heart…” |romancestatus=“Hua Ju-Long is like the sun to my moon. While he does see my beauty like everyone else, I know deep down he must feel something else as well. I will forsake my entire story to be with him for even just a few moment’s.” |cursesmoment=“My servants from the moon follow me around meticulously telling me not to bother loving humans, since I’ll forget it all some day anyways. I tell them I can’t help myself, and having them around the entire time is so embarrassing…” |favsubject=“Astrology. As much as I love living with humans, I do miss my home on the moon very much, and this is the one class where I get to talk endlessly about the starry skies out in space.” |leastfavsubject=“Crownculous. I don’t like counting the years I have left before I forget about all of this, plain and simple.” |bffea="While I'm thankful to Nixie Broom and Polly Pea for their support in helping me deal with my fate, I much prefer spending my time with Hua Ju-Long. He's someone I can just sit and have a nice conversation with, and it's always about anything except our stories!" }} Soft spoken and a textbook ingenue, Natsuko hates that people only admire her beauty from afar. Perhaps one day she'll meet someone who truly wants to be a part of her life, and who is willing to deal with the heartbreak that's sure to come with. She is wallpacapaca's 8th character on the wiki. Biography Personality How are they like? Character Strengths? Weaknesses? Appearance How do they look like? Should be as detailed as possible if there is no profile picture available. If there is, just describe it. Fairy tale – Characters Story The Story from 's Point of View What is their Destiny History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family Character's Parent (1) :Who is their parent, How is their relationship? Good or Bad? Friends Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Romance Character's Lover :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Pet Character's Pet :What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * What number they are in your fanon. Based on when they were created and how many other EAH Fan Characters you had before them. * The date your character was first published * Any inspiration about your character * Other Notes Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Tale of Princess Kaguya